Lead exposure and undue absorption occurs not only in inner city children exposed to paint but also in children around smelters and those whose parents work with lead. Although the encephalopathy and renal disease of acute lead intoxication are well described, other toxicities of lead as well as factors that alter susceptibility need further research. We have begun investigation into genetic differences in susceptibility to the effects of lead on blood formation.